Hike
by Crisco61
Summary: Setsuka wishes to visit a mountain temple, but how much of her fussing can Mitsurugi take?


(A/N: Here's another...upon request. I don't own SC. R&R please!)

Setsuka stood outside of the shoji doors fanning herself with a pink fan. Her blonde hair was pulled up high off her back and shoulders. Her kimono was light an airy, her face free of any make-up. She was so hot!

Setsuka's eyes looked up to the mountain that stood off in the distance, her eyes opening wider and an idea clicking into place. There was a temple in the mountain. It was said that if you made the trek up there and prayed for something...it would be granted. Now, Setsuka didn't believe in all of that but she was desperate. Plus, people in the village always talked about how their prayers were answered. Maybe...it wasn't all a bunch of hocus pocus.

The fan snapped shut in Setsuka's hand and she swiftly turned to go inside, setting her fan down on a table.

"Mitsurugi! Oooii! Mitsurugi!"

She called out for her husband. He was probably in the spare room setting up a few lanterns and hanging a few paintings. For some reason, he was in the mood for interior decorating. Extremely rare of him.

Mitsurugi came into the main room as quickly as he could, his expression concerned. When he saw that Setsuka was in perfect condition, he sighed and looked at her with mild annoyance.

"What is it, Setsuka? I'm busy."

Setsuka grimaced and put her hand to her small rounding stomach.

"Peh! Too busy to aid your pregnant wife? Unbelievable! You know, sometimes I wonder why I even stick with you! Why didn't I just kill you when I had the chance! You're horrible! I don't even think you really love me! I hate you, you bastard!"

Setsuka started crying, sending Mitsurugi into a mild frenzy. Setsuka's mood swings were like...Hell's wrath. One minute she would be laughing and calm, then the next she'd be shouting and crying.

Mitsurugi hurried over to her and pulled her into him, his hand stroking her head.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm a horrible bastard and I'm sorry."

Setsuka nodded against his chest.

"Yes, you are!"

Mitsurugi found out that it was best to just agree with Setsuka. If he didn't...well, he became a believer of the saying: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Calm down and tell me what it is you need to. I'm listening."

Setsuka pulled away from Mitsurugi and wiped her eyes, sniffing a few times.

"I think we should go to the mountain temple. I would like to pray for my well-being and the health of the child."

Mitsurugi scratched at his chin and looked out the shoji doors towards the mountain.

"You don't believe in all that though, I me-"

Mitsurugi looked over to Setsuka and immediately shut up. Her eyes were like flaming daggers.

"O-okay...we'll go."

Setsuka smiled and pressed a kiss to Mitsurugi's cheek.

"Thank you! I love you so much! I'll get ready. It'll take about a day to get there, maybe a little longer."

Mitsurugi face palmed himself as his 'oh so wonderful' wife scurried off.

* * *

><p>"Mitsurugiiiii! You bastard...you should be carrying me!"<p>

Setsuka whined as she trudged behind her husband up the mountain trail. Mitsurugi rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"No, you need the excerise. It'll keep you healthy and in good condition."

Setsuka groaned.

"But my feet hurt! And they're swollen! My fatigue can't be healthy for the baby! Plus, I'll be praying for our health...so it'll all be taken care of by a higher power!"

Mitsurugi stared forward, his face twitching a little from the immense control it took to remain calm in this situation.

"I doubt you'll have answered prayers if I carry you...since you didn't make the trek yourself. Lazy wench..."

Mitsurugi mumbled under his breath. Setsuka caught up to him and hung onto his arm, looking up at him.

"Please, love? Have some sympathy for the mother of your child. I'm hurting here..."

Mitsurugi sighed heavily and grabbed Setsuka, hoisting her up into his strong arms. Setsuka smiled triumphantly and rested her head against his shoulder, one of her hands stroking his stubbly cheek.

"I love you."

Mitsurugi picked up his pace a bit, hoping to get to the temple a little faster.

"I love you too."

As much trouble as Setsuka gave him...there was no way in Heaven or Hell that he couldn't love her. She was the only woman for him, the only woman he loved so much that he put up with all of her fussing.

* * *

><p>Setsuka clapped her hands twice as she sat on her knees and closed her eyes. The temple was empty except for her and Mitsurugi, who sat down beside her and lightly clapped his own hands.<p>

_'I ask that my baby's health, as well as mine, is kept in tact during my pregnancy and there after. Let there be no complications, only happiness and ease. Thank you.'_

Setsuka folded her hands in her lap as she waited for Mitsurugi to finish praying.

_'Help me endure my wife's mood swings...and help me to keep myself under control. I also ask that my fathering skills be enhanced, for I have absolutely no idea how to even hold a baby. I'm afraid I may crush it...and then be killed by my wife. I also ask that my wife's prayer is granted, seeing as she took the lazy route and had me carry her here, giving me double the trek. I have no doubt my prayer will be granted, seeing as I did all the work. Oh, and more thing...please kill me before my wife does, if she ever tries. She is scary. Thank you.'_

Mitsurugi stood up and brushed off his pants, reaching down to help Setsuka up. Setsuka smiled and hugged onto him, placing a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here. What did you pray for?"

Mitsurugi cleared his throat.

"Patience...and um, a few other little things."

Setsuka smiled.

"Ah, I see. Well...let's head back home."

Mitsurugi followed Setsuka out of the temple. No sooner did they started walking down the path...

"Mitsurugiiii! It's hot! Carry me!"

Mitsurugi looked back towards the temple.

_'I'M COUNTING ON YOU!'_

"Mitsurugiiiii!"

He looked to Setsuka and smiled.

"Yes, dear."


End file.
